


J93's requests

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Shotacon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: This is what J93 requested and you might like it. If they weren't what you were thinking of you should be more specific also sorry they were late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/gifts).



> This one is called A kitten needs her play time. Ruby helps blake with a problem.

Ruby was having a sorta decent day, it was the weekend and everyone wanted to do their own thing. Now she is fine with it but if they tell her, that is the problem. Weiss said she was going to meet Winter in Vale for the weekend and stay at her hotel. Yang said she was going to Junior's later after she works out. But Blake never told her anything and she was a little worried. 

Right now she is looking for her teammate and her first thought was the library. Its obvious she would be there so it's worth checking out. When she entered she was greeted with students studying or just reading. Some on the holo computers and others with a plain old book. 

With some explanation she went to the back to hearing some odd sounds, sounds that made Ruby blush to her name's sake. The sounds where pants and light moans. Turning the corner she found the source in a dark corner of the library was the girl Ruby was looking for, Blake. Now what she didn't realize that Blake wasn't at all doing. 

“Blake? What are you-” Ruby was cut off when a pair of lips were crashed onto hers. And as the pair fell to the with Blake being on top, pinning the smaller girl still kissing her. Blake moaned into the kiss quietly to not raise attention to themselves. 

The reason why Blake didn't tell Ruby where she was going was because she was in a pre-heat stage where she feels the sexual frustration early but not as strong. So her method was to go to the library and find a secluded area and masturbate while reading her Ninja's of Love series. Blake broke the kiss for air. Ruby looked up while panting slightly from the lack of air she had. She saw Blake with tears in her eyes. She was about to ask why she looks sad. 

Blake got up from Ruby and almost sobbing into her hands. “Blake what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Ruby asked having concerning tone in her voice. Blake looked at her with a sudden shock not asking about the kiss. “Ruby I'm sorry I took advantage of you and probably your first kiss.” Blake was about to ball her eyes out, she turned away again with her hands covering her face. Ruby scooted closer and gave her friend a hug from behind. Blake was startled by the touch from her leader. In a whisper, “It's fine Blake just tell me what's wrong.” 

Blake never turned but said, “Ruby I'm almost in heat but I'm at the stage where I have the sexual desires early at the point where I just need to get them out, I really took advantage of you and I feel horrible.” then Blake felt something around her crotch. Now Blake was sorta pantsless, really she didn't wasn't wearing panties. The slight touch made her quiver with a sensation. She felt a breath on her cat ear, “Let me help you then.” 

Blake was thrown to the ground. She was pinned by Ruby. Her hand was now straight up fingering Blake. To lower the volume Ruby crashed her lips to Blake's. Muffled moans can be heard. Good thing this was the back of the library. This went on for a bit the feel was so amazing to Blake. She never would thought Ruby was into this, hell even her doing this with a girl. The other day she wanted a boyfriend. I guess she likes both. 

The fingering was goofing good but Ruby stopped. Blake was so close. Ruby broke the kiss as well, she Blake a wink and took off her panties and quickly stuffed them in Blake's mouth. Blake was so confused what was happening. Then something wet and cold hit her core. Her eyes widen. 

She looked up to see Ruby eating her out. The feeling was sooo good. The feeling of her tongue in her going in circles. Blake took a second to feel the fabric of the panties in her mouth. The taste was sweet and a little tangy. Blake took a moment to realize that was Ruby's juices. 

Blake was at her limit, pushing Ruby further into her maximizing the pleasure. “WWWWWOAWWWMF” that was the sound of Blake's orgasm. She took the panties out of her mouth and was panting. “Ruby that was amazing, thanks for helping.” Blake was in bliss. 

 

**TWAP!**

 

“What on Remnant are you two doing?” both girl looked to see what was that voice. You guessed it. There stood a tall woman with a very sexy figure with blond hair and green eyes. Glynda Goodwitch, was towering over students. “In my office now after you get some panties on.”

The girls were sentenced to three weeks detention and were not allowed off campus. Both girls didn't mind as after hours were the moments Blake and Ruby will be between each others legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is A Falme to a Rose. Ruby and Pyrrha fuck in the schools shower after kendo practice.

“Aaah!” Pyrrha grunted forward with her bokutō at Ruby. The wooden blade hit Ruby's and made the girl fell back onto the ground. “Sorry I think o hit a little too hard?” Pyrrha offering Ruby a hand. Ruby grabbed it and lifting herself up. “You shouldn't feel sorry I have been a little distracted recently but man I'm a little worn out, we should hit the showers don't you think?” Ruby suggested. Pyrrha was a little hesitant. She never really enjoyed the schools showers so she heads home after Kendo practice.

Ruby guided her partner to the showers. Ruby grabbed her bag as Pyrrha did the same, “Hey I don't have any shampoo or anything can I borrow some?” Ruby replied yes. 

“Hey when you said you have been distracted recently what do you mean by that if you don't mind me asking?” Pyrrha was wondering what her little friend was thinking about. Ruby sighed she looked at her friend with a blush. “Yang and I went to a psychic and she said to me that I'll have another soul within my soul and that the fire was a bright red color, I have an idea what she meant by that but the fire part is what I'm confused about. The psychic’s name was Maria something, she was old and had this weird cane.” 

Pyrrha knew who she was talking about and knew what the fire part was about. She also went to Maria with her friend Jaune. She told Pyrrha that her fiery seed will bloom inside of a rose. You see the seed part was meant to be taken as semen, Pyrrha had a penis. She really was hoping that what a rose wasn't Ruby as she would never do anything she would oppose to. “Uuh Ruby I think I know what you mean by the soul thing and the fire part.” Ruby widen her eyes and looked at Pyrrha. 

“if you know spit it out!” Ruby was really  wanted to know so it wouldn't bother her so much. Pyrrha was red as her hair. “The soul thing means that you'll get pregnant soon if that wasn't obvious but the fire part is who is the father and that's me, I'm the fire that she was referring to.” Ruby was more or less shocked, how could she be a dad? Also what. Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's delicate hand and guided it down her shorts. When Ruby's finger touched the shaft of Pyrrha's penis she quickly pulled her hand out of her hand. 

“How? Like that shouldn't be possible how do you have THAT!” Ruby was shocked. “Well it's a birth defect I have. If they removed it when I was a baby I probably wouldn't have made it out of the hospital. If I remove it now they said I wouldn't be able to walk so I just decided to keep it.” Pyrrha explained. Ruby was still processing all of this but she closed her eyes and leaped at the red head. 

She never would have thought of doing this but she went all in and kissed her friend's lips. To her sudden shock Pyrrha took the kiss in and opened her mouth slightly for Ruby's tongue to be in her mouth. The passion from them was extraordinary but Pyrrha pulled her little lover away for a second. She whispered in her ear, “Let's do it in a shower so no one would suspect what we are doing.” 

The pair got up and turned the shower on having the water hitting the ground was a good cover up. Currently Ruby was being on her knees giving head to her partner. Bobbing her head down and swirling around her tongue felt so amazing to the taller girl. Moans could be heard from the older one. The shower idea would work if someone was quite. Pyrrha pulled Ruby from her cock and slapping her 7 inch penis against her face. Ruby was loving it, the feeling of being used and her instincts to just suck the shaft was so new to her. 

Ruby has watched porn before and like the Dom stuff but if the female was the dom. Her thoughts about the male was different. Ruby probably developed a new fetish, futadoms. The next Pyrrha did was hoisted Ruby up from her knees and had her wrap her legs around the older girl. “Do you want me to put it in?” those words echoed in Ruby's ears. Ruby is a full length virgin. She just had her first kiss like less than 15 minutes ago so she was already naked with her and how it feels to be this close. 

“Pyrrha I am still a virgin so please be gentle. You can even cum inside of me just don't make it hurt more than it should.” Ruby desperately said. Pyrrha had the best idea. Pyrrha motioned Ruby to unwrap her legs, the smaller girl was confused but did so. The older girl perfectly slammed the smaller girl directly on her penis. Breaking the hime and giving a loud moan. Pyrrha moved her hips back and forth. With the increase in speed made Ruby go bonkers. She was almost to her first real sex orgasim. 

“I'm close enough Ruby just come with me ok?” Ruby couldn't respond as she is in pure ecstasy. The pounding of their hips was muffled with the running hot water but it didn't cover the moans. The pair did not at all care for the others at the other after school activities and clubs. 

“I'm cumming now in you!” Pyrrha moaned so loudly that she was sure someone heard but didn't care. Ruby held onto her lover harder as she was having her orgasim. 

When both got down from each others highs the pair looked at each other's eyes. The lax nature from them made them both go for a kiss. Ruby was glad that Maria was right in her fortune, Pyrrha was the nicest person she can ever be friends with. 

The time after their graduation was probably hectic but they don't know what the rest of the their lives will be but as long as they were with each other it doesn't matter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one so far and it's called Plowing the Feilds. Ruby and her student raw dog it while camping.

The woods of Amina was probably the last place you want to be if your aren't a hunter. This is where a pair was. The great huntress Ruby Rose and an unlikely boy named Oscar Pine. Oscar is a farmer boy who lives with his aunt but after coming across a horde of Grimm and the wonderful huntress. He asked her to train him to protect his aunt who was all he had. Ruby gladly accepted the young boy. 

Ruby was in her late 20s that graduated from Beacon academy. She was sent by her old headmaster to monitor an area in Anima as the school there was experts day where all the hunters and huntresses. This is how she met the boy who looked around 14. 

What convinced her to take him on as her student was how determined he was. But after the horde was her biggest point to take him. She stayed at his aunts in the guest bedroom. She was offered the room for the time in exchange for protection and training her nephew. She was greatly appreciated the room and was kind to his aunt. 

Now she scheduled a camping trip to unlock a semblance. They have been out for 3 days and would return in a few more days. But today was a relaxing day. She sat on her chair reading her book with her weapon on her side just in case. Her student was meditating. The sounds of the calm forest was just perfect to be meditating. Ruby looked at Oscar closely. She saw just how cute he was. His freckles and his little dimples. What she thought was the cutest thing was he was shirtless. He wasn't at all chubby even with her having have a few chubby part but Ruby was still fit. She just needed more food lately with her not used to getting to the climate. 

The day was hot, and if Oscar wasn't tan he probably would be burning red by now. “Ok buddy get something to swim in we are going to the lake.” 

Ruby wanted to go swimming so badly. Oscar was stumbled back as he was thrown off of his concentration. Ruby giggled a little. 

The duo was at the lake in the sandy beach it had and placed their towels on the ground. Oscar looked at her teacher. She was just beautiful, her short hair with red tips was really cute. Her skirmish body was gorgeous and her two piece swimsuit showed off her very plump chest. 

Ruby quickly caught on and thought he was so precious and had a smirk, “Hey my eyes are up here.” Oscar was caught off guard and looked the other way blushing. She look to see his face was flustered. She saw Oscar as like a little brother. To Ruby's surprise Oscar looked up to her as his older sister. 

The teacher and student were having fun. The water was nice on them. It was cold enough in this blazing heat. The splashing wars and the diving was the greatest. The most ease and the most fun Oscar had in awhile. Their fun was cut short when the sun was settling down. The pair dried off and walked to the camp.

At the camp the pair were cuddled up in their towels on Ruby's chair. The fire was blazing. Both sat in silence with a calming manner. Oscar had a stick with a hot dog on it cooking in the fire. Ruby was reading waiting her little student to cook their meals. She ruffled his hair. Oscar was really trying not to put his head in her chest, he respected personal space. When her hand was in her hair he was a little startled and backed his head into her chest. 

Ruby was giggling. Soon the dig was done and both of them were eating. The late night was upon them and sleep wa needed. The pair went into the tent. Ruby suggested that they packed light as they don't have a vehicle. They both were about to get into their pjs but the both turned to each other. Both naked. Oscar blushed and turned away. 

Ruby giggled a little but when she took a closer look at him she noticed his penis. It was as big as that hot dog she ate. She even blushed. It was really big for his age. She probably wouldn't have any other chance but she scooted closer to him. Her arms grabbed him. His cold body gave her a chill down her spine but loved the feeling. 

Oscar's really confused. “Uuh teacher what are you doing?” at this point Oscar's dick was rock solid. “Don't worry sweety, I'm just wanting us to get closer.” she kissed his blushing cheek. Her hands grabbed his shaft, jerking it off. Liking the heat of it. She just needed it in her. Turning him around then engulfing his ‘hotdog’ down her throat. After getting a few bobs on his dick she pushed the boy down. 

Lining herself she dropped straight down. She moaned loudly. The feeling increasingly amazing, she moved her hips. The smaller boy was also grunting loudly. He placed his hands on her hips to keep the rhythm of her’s. The feeling to him was pushing himself over the edge. Skin on skin was slapping across the sleeping bags they brought. 

Ruby was making Oscar a man. This was a test, yeah a test of endurance. That what Ruby thought of. Ruby stopped moving, she looked at Oscar on the ground. His face was soooo adorable. The little farm boy was really shaping up with having cute biceps and having small abs. Ruby grabbed his body and lowering herself to the ground. With her on her back and her legs in the air almost her knees touching the ground. Oscar in his spare time used his scroll for porn and knew what to do by holding her legs like that and go at it. 

Constant thrusting was getting tired for the both of them. Oscar decided to end it. He pulled back almost leaving Ruby's tight pussy, then in one last thrust pushed all the way to her cervix. With that both moaned in a synchronized patterned. Cumming, the energy was draining Oscar as his body dropped to Ruby's. 

She cuddled her little student and whispered, “You did well my little farm boy.” kissing his forehead and grabbed the other sleeping bag and used it as a blanket. Oscar was suckling on her breath like he was a tiny baby. She smiled and drifted into sleep. 

This will be one story that Oscar's aunt will never find out about. 


End file.
